Through the Years
by criminally charmed
Summary: One shot story Alan and TinTin get married. Divided into four parts of one story, with a song for each part. Very sweet and kinda funny. Some implied intimacy. Enjoy!


**Through the Years**

**By Criminally Charmed**

**Disclaimer - Do not own Thunderbirds or the following songs: Through the Years, From this Moment On, If There Hadn't Been You or (The First Time) Ever I Saw Your Face. Yeah, all four songs. Enjoy my literary experiment...**

**You are cordially invited to the marriage of **

**Alan Shepard Tracy**

**And **

**Tin-Tin Kyrano,**

**In celebration with their families **

**On Sunday June 19****th**

**On the North Beach, Tracy Island**

**Part One **

**The Night Before**

Alan Tracy sat on the balcony in his room, watching the moon dance across the ocean. It was a beautiful night, one made for romance… And there was no way his fiancée's mother was letting him within 100 feet of Tin-Tin tonight. Picking up a picture of the two of them at his high school graduation, Alan smiled at her beloved face. Tin had always been there for him, ever since they met when he was ten. It took another four years for him to realize he loved her and Alan had been determined to spend the rest of his life with her next to him.

_I can't remember when you weren't there _

_When I didn't care for anyone but you _

_I swear we've been through everything there is _

_Can't imagine anything we've missed _

_Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do _

Fermat Hackenbacker lightly knocked on the door to Alan's bedroom. At his best friend's "Come in", the young genius entered the room. "H-hey Alan, wh-what are you d-doing?"

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing Fermat. Just thinking how much life has changed and yet it hasn't changed at all." At Fermat's puzzled look, Alan smiled and motioned the younger boy to sit in a nearby chair. "Tin-Tin has always been there for us, hasn't she?" Fermat smiled and nodded at that. Tin-Tin might be in love with Alan but she had always given the love of a sister and dear friend to Fermat. At one point, he had actually had a crush on the Malaysian girl, but anyone could see that his two best friends were destined to be together.

Alan smiled at his best friend. "So, are you fully over your crush on Tin-Tin before I marry her tomorrow?" At Fermat's shocked look, Alan laughed. "Fermat, my friend, subtle is so not you. Yeah, I knew. So did Tin. And no, it didn't bother us. It did concern us. We love you and we were afraid of hurting you. You're our friend and the last person we would ever want to make unhappy."

Fermat smiled at the youngest Tracy son. "A-Alan, you h-have been the b-best fr-friend a g-guy c-could have, even wh-when you w-were a j-jerk."

Laughing, Alan put an arm around his pal "Like I always said Fermat, it's hard for you to talk…"

"H-hard f-for you t-to listen." The two friends sat in companionable silence, watching the moon-kissed waves run to the shore. No matter what other changes would come in the days that would follow, one thing would remain true: Alan Tracy and Fermat Hackenbacker would be best friends.

_Through the years _

_You've never let me down _

_You turned my life around _

_The sweetest days I've found _

_I've found with you _

_Through the years _

_I've never been afraid _

_I've loved the life we've made _

_And I'm so glad I've stayed _

_Right here with you _

_Through the years_

Gordon Tracy lightly knocked on his little brother's door. When there was no answer, he gently opened the door. _"Now this is something I won't be able to do after tonight." _While their father had built smaller villas in the clearings near the main house for Scott, John and Virgil when they married, Jeff Tracy saw no reason to do that for Alan. His youngest would be heading back to Boston with his wife, where they would both be attending college. Jeff maintained that it didn't make sense to build a house for Alan to use on school vacations. Secretly, the four older Tracy brothers thought that Jeff actually hoped that the "baby" and his wife would make their home with Jeff after they finished school as well. The house was big enough, so that wasn't a problem. And frankly, Gordon suspected Alan would be happy with that as well. As for Tin-Tin, if it made Alan happy, she was happy.

Making his way out to Alan's balcony, Gordon smiled at the sight of the two friends, asleep in their chairs. For years, both here on the island and back in Kansas, Gordon had often found his only little brother and the boy he loved as another brother crashed wherever they happened to have been talking. It said something for their enduring friendship that Alan and Fermat could discuss anything, or spend time in total silence. He considered waking the two of them up but instead grabbed a couple of blankets from the closet to cover them up from the cooling breezes. Lightly placing a hand on each of their heads, he turned to leave them sleeping. _"Why did you two have to grow up while I wasn't watching?" _Gordon musedas he quietly left the room.

_I can't remember what I used to do _

_Who I trusted whom, I listened to before _

_I swear you've taught me everything I know _

_Can't imagine needing someone so _

_But through the years it seems to me _

_I need you more and more _

Jeff Tracy and Hiram "Brains" Hackenbacker had been reviewing improvements for Thunderbird Three – Jeff had become more particular about it after Alan had pointed out last week that as he was now eighteen, it was officially "his" bird. Suddenly it occurred to the two fathers' that they had not seen any of their offspring for hours. While it was not odd for Jeff's three oldest – Virgil and Scott had just returned with John, as they were putting Thunderbird Five on autopilot for forty-eight hours until after the wedding, so all three of the older Tracy boys were in their own villas, enjoying some private time with their families. But there was also no sign of Gordon, Alan or Fermat. As the two men walked through the house, they heard a splash and walked to the patio to see Gordon once more doing laps in the pool. Jeff sighed and walked back into the villa. "It's hard for him, Brains. The boys have always stood together. They may still be a team and they may still be brothers, but after tomorrow, Gordon will be the only one without someone who is there just for him. He loves his brothers and wants them to be happy, but there is a touch of sadness as well."

The two men walked in companionable silence until they got to Alan's room. Peaking in, the two fathers smiled at the sight of their sons asleep in the moonlight. "L-leave th-them be Jeff. T-Tomorrow w-will b-be a b-busy day." Jeff nodded and quietly closed the door.

Heading into Jeff's office, they pulled out schematics for Three but didn't real look at them. Finally, Jeff picked up his wedding picture. Tracing his wife's precious face, he heard his friend say, "Y-you st-still m-miss her."

Smiling, the elder Tracy nodded. "Every day. But as much as I miss her, I can't regret what our love created or inspired. And I know she is watching over us." Setting the picture back down, he looked warily at his friend. "And you? Do you regret how things ended with Fermat's mother?"

Brains shrugged. "It w-was a m-mistake f-for us to b-be to-together. B-but I w-will n-never regret it. I have F-Fermat be-because of it. Th-though I f-feel s-sorry she missed wh-what a g-great kid we made to-together."

The two men gave up looking at schematics and instead sat back and watched the ocean, unconsciously mimicking the actions of the sons they had raised to be as good of friends as they themselves were.

_Through the years _

_Through all the good and bad _

_I knew how much we had _

_I've always been so glad _

_To be with you _

_Through the years _

_It's better everyday _

_You've kept my tears away _

_As long as it's okay _

_I'll stay with you _

_Through the years _

Scott Tracy stood outside of his villa, his fourteen-month-old son, Jason, lying on his shoulder. From his brother Virgil's villa, he could hear his own wife, Kate, laughing with John's wife, Emily, and Virgil's wife, Sarah. Onaha's soft chuckle joined the laughter as Tin-Tin's giggle joined in. Virgil walked up to his oldest brother, passing him a hot chocolate as he pulled his sleepy nephew from his father's arms. Jason gave a slight grunt before snuggling into his uncle's shoulder. Watching the way his son comfortably was passed about made the oldest Tracy son chuckle. At his brother's raised eyebrow, Scott explained, "The Tracy Way – the original version of 'it takes a village to raise a child.'"

At a new laugh, both brothers turned to see John emerging from his own villa, his five-month-old daughter, Elizabeth, bouncing in his arms.

"Thought you were sleeping?" Scott asked.

"I thought so too," John yawned. "But Little Bit here decided she wanted to play with Daddy, so here I am. Hey, think we can get Alan and Tin-Tin to take their honeymoon on Thunderbird Five instead of Hong Kong?"

"Naah," Virgil drawled. "They want to put off having kids for a while, remember?"

Scott scowled at his brothers. "You guys are never gonna let Kate and me forget about that, are you?"

John smirked. "Forget that the first Tracy grandchild was conceived on the space station? Hell, no!" Quickly looking about to make sure his wife had not heard him cussing in front of their daughter, the elder blond Tracy relaxed once he knew he was in the clear. "Not when I had to have THAT mental image heading back up on duty. Have I ever thanked you for that, big brother?"

Virgil laughed. "Yeah, and it did inspire some creative genius in Gordy, didn't it?"

The three men laughed as they watched the red-headed Tracy brother doing laps in the pool. It was hard to realize that both of their baby brothers were adults – at least on paper. Younger brothers – especially the baby of the family, Alan – would forever be enshrined as babies to their big brothers.

Jason Tracy raised his head from his uncle's shoulder as his cousin patted his arm with her tiny hand. Looking at what had caught Elizabeth's attention, Jason smiled. "A-an!" he cried out.

Looking up to see what had caught the eyes of the next generation, the brothers smiled at the sight of Alan and Fermat asleep on the balcony. "Should we wake them?" Virgil asked. "Al's gonna have a kink in his neck from sleeping that way. He needs to be in good shape for tomorrow night."

At his brother's salacious comment, Scott snatched back his son. "Hey, little kids present! Do you mind, Virg?"

John chuckled. "Scott, I think the little kid you want to shelter is eighteen and getting married tomorrow."

Bending his head over his son, Scott shrugged. "Yeah, just you wait until it is Elizabeth."

John narrowed his eyes. "Nope. Gonna take Little Bit back up to Five and keep her there until she's thirty."

The three brothers laughed together, causing the babies to laugh, which only made them laugh harder. Oh, well. They had years before they had to let go of these babies. But thinking how fast the years had flown with the baby who would be getting married tomorrow… They'd deal with that one later.

_Through the years _

_When everything went wrong _

_Together we were strong _

_I know that I belonged _

_Right here with you _

_Through the years _

_I never had a doubt _

_We'd always work things out _

_I've learned what love's about _

_By loving you _

_Through the years _

Tin-Tin could hear her soon-to-be sisters-in-law joking with her mother. As the final touches were put on bouquets and the wedding gown her mother had been making for her since she was twelve. A tea-length dress, trimmed in hand tatted lace, it looked like it belonged on a princess. When she had said as much to her mother, the woman's eyes had filled with tears. "Oh, my little one – do you not know that is what you are to your father and me?"

Kate Tracy was smiling. Tin-Tin had quickly won her affection from the first time she had visited Tracy Island years ago. It had been Christmas, just a few days after Kate had rescued Alan from a kidnapper bent on revenge against Jeff Tracy. She could remember watching Tin-Tin – for the most part one of the few people Alan could handle being around for any length of time at first – sit with her then boyfriend, offering him quiet comfort. Looking up at the ever-present Scott, Kate had nodded. "Their gonna get married someday." Scott had grunted, "Well, as long as some day is way in the future…"

Sarah smiled as she looked out the window. Stepping up behind the redhead, Emily placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Still watching your baby?" the blonde physician teased. Sarah had repeatedly watched Alan, first as he had been talking to Fermat and later after the eighteen-year-old had fallen asleep.

"Nope, now I am watching your baby."

Sarah's comment brought all five women to the window. Light laughter filled the villa at the sight of John and Scott trying to keep their babies from a dripping Gordon. Virgil sat on a deck chair, laughing at his younger brother's antics. Tin-Tin smiled. "You have such adorable children.'

"Which ones?" her mother asked. As the younger women all turned to her, Onaha shrugged, "It is a fact: Everyone woman's oldest child is her husband."

The women all laughed and returned to putting the finishing touches on the wedding. Tomorrow would be here soon enough.

_Through the years _

_You've never let me down _

_You've turned my life around _

_The sweetest days I've found _

_I've found with you _

_Through the years _

_Its better everyday _

_You've kissed my tears away _

_As long as it's okay _

_I'll stay with you _

_Through the years_

**Part Two**

**The Bride's Wedding Day**

Tin-Tin awoke and began her morning much as she had since she was ten and had first come to Tracy Island. Before the sun had even begun to fully rise over the island, Tin-Tin was using the first flickers of sunlight to make her way along the path that led to a bluff overlooking the ocean. There below, on the North Beach, she and Alan would be married later today. She had been waiting for this day for eight years. And it was finally here.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on _

For the first four years Alan had been her pal, her friend. For the first two years they lived here, Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin had taken satellite classes together. Then Mr. Tracy had begun to finalize the plans for International Rescue. Knowing that there would be too many times that none of his family would be around, and not wanting Alan to miss out on a normal social life, Jeff Tracy had made arrangements to send Alan to a boarding school. Wharton's, the school Alan had just graduated from, had actually been one of four he had gone to. Alan had acted out so much at the first school, that Jeff had been forced to transfer him after a year. With Fermat, two years younger but in the same grade, at the same school, Alan had finished middle school. Their high school had been the same one Gordon had attended in California until a small incident with Alan and the chemistry lab. It had seemed that Alan was doomed to be booted from Wharton's as well until that fateful Spring Break.

During that Spring Break, Alan had finally connected with his family – after almost losing them to a madman. That madman was the Hood – her uncle. Now that was something about her family she had never known. But it explained why her father had left Malaysia and had never looked back. His half-brother was a criminal genius, who would use or hurt anyone he chose to. At one point, he had nearly even killed Alan.

In the moment Tin-Tin had mentally fought with her uncle in the Bank of London, she had felt his fear. Not of her, not of dying, not even of being captured. Her uncle feared Alan. Her fiancé was the son of the man the Hood hated most and the Hood could not control Alan's mind. The youngest Tracy had limited psychic abilities; they could have been greater, but Alan would not even consider exploring them. With her father's gentle council, he had accepted them, but that was his limit.

As the sun finished rising over the beach, Tin-Tin took a deep breath, stood up and shook the sand from her shorts. There was much to do today. But at the end of the day, she would finally be Tin-Tin Tracy. Hmmm. The name needed some work. Maybe Kyrano-Tracy, if only to break up all the T's.

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on _

Kyrano watched his wife fuss over their daughter's wedding dress again. Usually at this time of the morning, Onaha would be up at the main house, fixing breakfast. While the Tracy family had grown considerably over the last two years, the group at the table was smaller. The boys who had their own houses tended to take most of their meals with their wives, and in two cases, their children, only eating at the main house when their father called a "family meal", though wives tended to go to the main house when their husbands were on Five.

But today Onaha had no work up at the main house. With the help of the Tracy daughter-in-laws, all the food was ready; the patio was decorated for the celebration to be held after the couple spoke their vows on the beach later this day. Kyrano smiled as his wife adjusted the already perfect dress, knowing that she needed to keep busy.

Reaching out for his wife's hand, Kyrano stilled her fingers. "Onaha, it is perfect. You need to take the time to relax."

"She is too young."

Kyrano sighed. "Our daughter was born old, my wife."

"He is too young."

Tears filled Kyrano's eyes. "No, my brother made sure Alan left his childhood behind."

"They are not ready."

Smiling, Kyrano responded, "The councilor says they are ready, Mr. Tracy has accepted it and the children want to do this. We should be glad that they want to say their vows before they move forward in their relationship. Tin-Tin and Alan will be living in Boston together as they finish their education. Wouldn't you rather they be married first?"

"Why could she not go to college as she did her other education, here on the island?"

Pulling his wife to her feet, Kyrano held her for a moment. "Our daughter did not wish for Alan to be alone. He… needs to have someone with him. Young Alan has never done well by himself; he has always had family or Fermat with him. Tin-Tin loves him too much to see him unhappy."

"Besides," he continued, as he watched their daughter approach the villa. "We have to let go eventually. At least with young Alan, we know that she will come home in four years."

At Onaha's smiling nod, Kyrano went out to greet his only child. He had convinced his wife; now he must convince his heart.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you _

The day had passed far too quickly. As the sun began to wane in the sky, Tin-Tin found herself walking down the path to the main beach, her parents by her side. Emerging onto the beach, Tin-Tin smiled at the sight of her fiancé, surrounded by his family, with Fermat and Brains standing with the Tracys. Much to Tin-Tin's delight, not only had Lady Penelope and Parker arrived, but Kate's parents were there as well as Ann-Marie, Jeff Tracy's long-time secretary.

Tin-Tin whispered to her father, "The Tracy family is a lot bigger than it use to be – and getting bigger today."

Onaha smiled at her daughter's comment. "No daughter, the bond was there. Your marriage will just make it legal."

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on _

Tin-Tin stepped away from her parents and took Alan's hand. The minister was an old friend of the Tracy family – and a former agent for International Rescue prior to his retirement. His work as a missionary had made him ideal for his work monitoring in remote regions.

Looking at into Alan's bright blue eyes, shining with laughter and love, Tin-Tin couldn't help but smile back. Leaning close, she whispered, "Are you sure we know what we are doing?"

"Never stopped us before; I say we go with our gut instincts. They haven't failed us yet."

"Except that time with the sled." Tin-Tin couldn't help but remind Alan of his error in judgment when they were trying to escape the Hood's goons.

"Hey, how do you know it wasn't part of my master plan?"

"Alan Shepard Tracy, you were flying by the seat of your pants, making it up as you went along."

Alan laughed. "Which is why I need you, Pretty Lady; someone has to keep me grounded. And," he added softly, "I'll need a co-pilot for Thunderbird Three."

Tin-Tin grinned. She had no problem being Alan's co-pilot: on Three or in life, by his side was where she knew she was destined to be.

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you _

After most of the ceremony was complete, Tin-Tin took a moment to speak her own vows. "Alan, I have loved you as a child, I love you as a woman, and I will love you when we grow old. I promise to be the one person you will always be able to lean on. But most of all, I promise to always be your friend as well as a lover and I promise to listen to you –even when I do not agree with you. You are my love, my life and my future."

Tin-Tin slipped a simple gold band onto Alan's left hand, smiling up at his beloved face. This was the moment she had waited so long for. This was the day of her dreams. This was the day she married her best friend.

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

**Part Three**

**The Groom's Wedding Day**

Alan Tracy woke to the sun already high in the tropical sky. As he stretched in his bed he realized that someone – his father more than likely, but possibly one of his brothers – had moved him from the balcony chair to his bed sometime during the night. Peeking over at the balcony, he made sure Fermat had also headed for his own bed, though his friend was likely up by now.

Thinking of his friend led to thoughts of his family as well. Alan disliked change. Change to him often indicated loss. But change seemed to be the word the Tracy family had lived by for just over three years. Since that terrifying Spring Break when the Hood had invaded their base, their home, their sanctuary, it seemed as if the Tracy family was constantly changing. But most of the changes had been for the better. Three of his brothers were married, to strong, amazing – and being Tracys – beautiful women. Both Scott and John were now daddies. Alan wasn't surprised that those two brothers had started their families right away. They had been ready for years to be fathers. Virgil and Alan, once he married today, were choosing to wait to have children. In both cases, they used education as the reason. Alan was starting college this fall and Virgil's wife, Sarah, was training to become a physician's assistant.

But Alan wondered if that was the only reason. He frankly did not feel ready to be a father yet. But when it did happen, he knew he would not raise a child alone. Not only would his dear friend be his wife, the mother of any children they would have, Alan knew their families would be there for them.

But when hadn't they been?

_A man filled with doubt down and out and so alone  
A ship tossed and turned lost and yearning for a home  
A survivor barely surviving not really sure of his next move  
All of this, I would have been if there hadn't been you _

Jeff Tracy watched as Alan ate breakfast, laughing at a joke his brother Gordon had just finished. Fermat Hackenbacker had joined them, smiling at the humor and joy that filled the room. The younger boy's father, Jeff's chief engineer and best friend, Brains, joined the man in his contemplation. "Th-they look h-happy."

"Yes. And Alan doesn't look very nervous."

Brains glanced over at his employer. "H-he h-has always h-hidden h-his f-fears well."

Jeff smiled over at Brains. "No, I really don't think he is scared. Yes, he is a maybe a little nervous, but he is not afraid of this. Alan has grown up a lot the last few years. He's not my baby anymore, is he?"

Placing a comforting hand on Jeff's arm, Brains smiled back. "J-Jeff, h-he will always be your b-baby. B-but h-he will also b-be someone's h-husband and eventually someone's f-f-f _parent._"

"Yeah, you just had to accept that one."

Jeff and Brains turned to the new voice. Don Eppes, Kate's father, walked into the room, followed by his wife, Kate and Scott. Alan also looked over and jumped up. "Mr. Eppes! Mrs. Eppes! You made it? Well, of course you made it, you are standing here. Scott, what the hell are you laughing at?"

Scott and Kate were now both laughing, as were Gordon and Fermat. Don put a comforting arm around his daughter's favorite brother-in-law. "Ignore them, Kiddo. Just remember the stuttering wreck that was your brother the day he married Kate." Ignoring the dirty look Scott was shooting him, the father-in-law continued. "You should be a little nervous. It's a big day. But I don't think I have ever seen two people more meant to be together. I remember at Kate and Scott's wedding. People kept commenting on how perfect a couple you and Tin-Tin were."

As Don kept laughing and joking with the Tracy children, his wife slid over to where Jeff was leaning against a counter. "I know he is ready, but are you?" At Jeff's raised brow, she laughed. "You should have seen Don when his baby was getting married. It's not easy to let the baby go." Jeff smiled at the observation, as his eldest son's mother-in-law continued. "Thank you for inviting us. Don feels a personal stake in Alan. I don't think even he can explain it, but ever since Kate met your family, Don has felt like he needs to watch over Alan the same as he did his own children. Maybe it's because Kate asked her grandfather to watch over Alan like a grandchild, maybe it is because he shares my father-in-law's name, I don't know. But Don says he always feels as if his father is nearby whenever he is around Alan."

Remembering his son's mumbled words in the hospital when he awoke from a serious illness last year, Jeff frowned. "No angels," Alan had muttered. "Just Mom and Grandpa Eppes." His frown turning into an indulgent smile, Jeff nodded. "Maybe he is. Alan seems to need people to keep an eye on him. Your father-in-law seemed good at that."

Kate's mother looked a bit puzzled, but then she smiled as well. The Tracys were much like the Eppes, a close-knit, loving clan that seemed to draw other into it. No wonder her daughter had fit in so easily.

_  
If there hadn't been you where would I be  
If there hadn't been you here for me  
I made it through times I never would've made it through  
If there hadn't been you _

Scott Tracy sat in his brother's room. Alan and Gordon now were the only Tracy sons who lived in the main house and even after the wedding, Alan would technically continue to live there. But most of the year, the newlyweds would be living at Sarah's condo in Boston while they attended their respective colleges. Looking around, Scott was amazed at how clean and organized his baby brother's room. "Hey, Alan?" When his brother looked over at him from where he was getting on his socks, Scott continued, "Are you sure this is your room? I mean, I can see the floor."

Gordon laughed as he walked in the room with Virgil and Fermat. "Tin-Tin told him he had better keep it neat if he expected her to share it with him. The future Mrs. Alan Tracy has him under control."

"I am not under her control, Gordy." Alan glared, and then grinned. "But some things are worth the extra effort."

Fermat laughed. "Y-Yeah, at school, it w-was the th-threat of l-losing pr-privileges th-that h-helped k-keep the r-room cl-clean."

Virgil smirked. "Trust me Fermat; it will be the same thing with Tin-Tin."

_A man filled with hope who finally knows where he belongs  
A heart filled with love more than enough to keep it strong  
A life that's alive again, no longer afraid to face the truth  
All of this, I would have missed if there hadn't been you _

Standing near the shoreline on the North Beach, Gordon and Fermat sharing the duty as the Best Man (or as Gordon had phrased it, "Fermat will hold the ring and I'll hold up Alan."), the youngest Tracy son smiled at his family as he waited for his bride to appear. As Tin-Tin emerged onto the beach, he could hear the others whisper and he knew they were saying how beautiful Tin-Tin looked. She had always been beautiful to him, but today she took his breath away. The Kyranos approached where Alan was waiting with the minister. Tin-Tin handed her bouquet to a smiling Emily. Stepping forward, Alan smiled at her parents before taking her hands in his.

Looking at into Tin-Tin's soft brown eyes, gleaming with faith and trust, Alan couldn't help but feel content. As Tin-Tin leaned closer, Alan bent forward to catch her whisper, "Are you sure we know what we are doing?"

"Never stopped us before; I say we go with our gut instincts. They haven't failed us yet."

"Except that time with the sled." Alan groaned at the reminder of his error in judgment when they were trying to escape the Hood's goons.

"Hey, how do you know it wasn't part of my master plan?"

"Alan Shepard Tracy, you were flying by the seat of your pants, making it up as you went along."

Alan laughed. "Which is why I need you, Pretty Lady; someone has to keep me grounded. And," he added quietly so Mrs. Eppes would not hear, "I'll need a co-pilot for Thunderbird Three." Smiling back at her wide grin, he couldn't help but think, "_And for the rest of my life."_

_If there hadn't been you where would I be  
If there hadn't been you here for me  
I made it through times I never would've made it through  
If there hadn't been you _

It was time for Alan to speak the vows he had been working on since he had proposed to Tin-Tin back in December. "Tin-Tin, you came into my life when I needed a friend and you have never stopped being that friend in all these years. You were the voice of reason, and the rudder in the stormy seas. You have been my constant and no matter what distance we may have been physically, I have always known you would stand beside me. I have asked you to stay my friend but to be my love. And I will remain as true to our love as I have to that friendship. And," Alan grinned with a twinkle in his eye, "I will try to remember that you are usually right before I do anything dumb. And if I don't remember, I promise to try and not lose my temper when you say I told you so."

As their family laughed, Alan slipped a simple gold band onto Tin-Tin's hand next to his Grandma's engagement ring. This was the day they had waited for; this was the day he had married his best friend.

_If there hadn't been you on my side  
You in my life  
All my dreams would still be dreams  
If there hadn't been you _

**Part Four – **

**The Wedding Night**

Alan and Tin-Tin were married. Though the newlyweds tried to hide it, Kate could see that they were nervous. In order to give them privacy on their wedding night, everyone who would have usually slept in the main house that night – Jeff, Gordon and the Eppes who were staying the night (Lady P and Parker were leaving shortly with the minister and Ann-Marie) – were staying with the other Tracy sons. Kate would be flying her parents back to the States in the morning and the newlyweds would be flying to Hong Kong on their honeymoon. Everyone had agreed it was too long a trip for the couple to make after their late afternoon wedding.

But with the ceremony over, the cake cut and the celebration in full swing, the eldest Tracy daughter-in-law could see the couple was becoming stressed at the slightly ribald humor coming their way. Seeing the concerned look on Kate's face, Emily approached her. "They need to get away. Divide and conquer?" At Kate's nod, Emily slid over to the couple, distracting the Tracy brothers long enough for her to spirit the bride away.

After a few minutes, Kate saw her chance to distract Alan's brothers. Shamelessly using her son as a distraction, she grinned at the mouthed "Thank you" that her youngest brother-in-law sent her as he slipped into the villa. Looking over her toddler's head, Kate saw Jeff and the Kyranos watch as Alan quietly entered the main house. The three parents nodded their thanks and returned to their conversation. The ceremony and celebration had been for the family; now would be the time for Tin-Tin and Alan.

Entering his room, Alan saw that Tin-Tin had lit the candles that Sarah had left in the room. The slightly musky floral fragrance was not one he would normally choose but he could see how it could be considered romantic. Adjusting his vision to the dim light – even poolside where the others were gathered Dad had begun to light the tiki torches as the sun began to settle more deeply in the horizon – Alan smiled as he saw his bride peaking through the French doors by the balcony. "I hope," he tried to joke "that you are not checking out any of my brothers. I'd hate to have to lay any of them out."

Startled, Tin-Tin smiled after half a heartbeat. "Now why would I be looking at them? I married the prettiest Tracy." She giggled softly as he picked her up in his arms, her peignoir swirling as he twirled her around in a circle. Breathless with laughter, they fell on the bed together. Suddenly serious, she gently kissed him as they said in one voice, "I love you."

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the night and the empty skies my love  
To the night and the empty skies_

Alan Shepard Tracy was scared. This was an important moment; he didn't want to mess it up. As he deepened the kiss he bestowed upon his wife, he recalled John's words when he had confessed his fears to his brother – the only brother he had ever been able to admit fears to. "Alan, Tin-Tin loves you and you love her. Making love is the most natural thing the two of you can do. Just remember to take it slow, follow your instincts but keep respecting her as you always have. You won't go wrong if you do."

As their kissing began to progress past the point where they had always called a halt before, Alan began to see what John had meant. He loved Tin-Tin and she loved him. Nothing had ever felt more right in his life.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth turn in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command my love  
That was there at my command_

Tin-Tin welcomed Alan into her arms with all the love she had always felt for him. But she was not ashamed to say that she was scared. Out of respect for their parents and for each other, the couple had waited for this moment until tonight. She knew Alan had never ever seriously looked at another girl. Unlike his brothers, Alan was coming to their marriage bed a virgin just as she was. Would she disappoint him? Would he some day regret that he had not "shopped around"? Tin-Tin had always been afraid that Alan only was with her because of a lack of options. When he was not here on the island, he had attended an all-boys school. Alan could have experimented at college if they were not going there as a married couple.

Seeing the look on her face, Alan smiled. "I wouldn't want any other girl, Tin-Tin. I don't want to have sex. I want to make love to you, and only you."

Smiling back at him, Tin-Tin once more kissed Alan deeply, her delicate hand softly moving over his tawny skin. Yes, this was right. Her mother and Emily had been correct – with Alan and only with Alan, would this feel so right.

_The first time ever I lay with you  
And felt your heart beat close to mine  
I thought our joy would fill the earth  
And would last 'till the end of time my love  
And would last 'till the end of time_

The moon hung high in the tropical sky as the newlyweds lay in each others arms, it's soft light blanketing the darkened room. Candles had long since sputtered out and the smell of tropical flowers and the crisp smell of the ocean wafted in from the island. Their families had retired to the smaller villas on the island. If Alan knew his father, he had somehow managed to commandeer both of his grandchildren and probably sat with both of the babies speaking contentedly to Kate's father. Gordon and Fermat were probably looking for something to alleviate the boredom now that both young men's chief cohort was otherwise occupied. Brains and Kyrano were probably joining Jeff and Don about now, as the wives of both generations were making sure everything was put away. The older Tracy sons were doubtlessly finding something to amuse themselves as well – and grumbling that the pool table would have to be in the main villa.

As soft piano music floated into the room, Alan smiled. The boys had gotten together and bought a small piano for Virgil and Sarah's villa so that his brother could play in his own home as well as the main villa. Well, he mused, at least he knew what Virgil was doing. Feeling Tin-Tin stir in his arms, Alan returned her sleepy smile as he brushed a strand of her long dark hair from her face.

"Happy, Mrs. Tracy?" he whispered as he kissed her once more.

Returning and deepening the kiss, she whispered back, "Definitely, Mr. Tracy. Most definitely I am very happy."

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the night and the empty skies my love  
To the night and the empty skies _

**_A/N - OK, I have married off another Tracy brother, although this one was no surprise. Hope I handled the last part well, I have always been better at implying. Some things, in my opinion, are best left to your imagination. I have some one shots to get out still, but hope to start Gordon's story soon. There is one one shot that shouldn't be that hard, but the second... I would like to do a short story featuring Fermat and Brains. What do you think? Reviews, as always, are highly desirable... writers live for feedback._**


End file.
